freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Telefonanrufe (FnaF-3)
Dieser Artikel gibt alle von Phone Guy getätigten Telefonanrufe aus Five Nights at Freddy's 3 wieder. Die jeweiligen Übersetzungen erfolgten teilweise sinnbildlich statt wörtlich, da bestimmte Formulierungen aus dem Amerikanischen nicht wörtlich übernommen werden können. Es dient außerdem dem besseren inhaltlichen Verständnis. Nacht 1 Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise, It'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some... some crazy relics over the weekend. We're all tracking them down right now. So, uh, lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week. So we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the office and into the building, and work their way towards you, past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice. And a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic, then again it might just be another crappy cosplay. And we found a desk fan, very old, metal though. Watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just... you know... Flashing lights, spooky props, Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, if we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was like, an extra room that got boarded up or something like that. So, we're gonna take a peak and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right, click on that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams. Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for, is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air blowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night. Übersetzung "Hey, hey! Ich bin froh, dass Sie für eine weitere Nacht zurückgekommen sind! Ich verspreche Ihnen, dieses Mal wird es viel interessanter. Wir haben über das Wochenende hinweg einige verrückte Relikte entdeckt. Wir sammeln sie gerade alle ein. Ähm, lassen Sie mich Sie noch schnell auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge bringen, dann können Sie mit Ihrer Arbeit anfangen. Zum Beispiel, dass diese Attraktion in etwa einer Woche eröffnet werden soll. Also müssten wir erstmal dafür sorgen, dass hier alles tadellos funktioniert und nichts in Brand gerät! Ähm, wenn der Laden hier aufmacht, werden die Leute zuerst durch das Büro hereinkommen, sich durch das Gebäude bemühen, an Ihnen vorbeigehen und durch den Ausgang wieder verschwinden. Mmh, ja. Sie sind offiziell Teil dieser Attraktion. Sie werden der Sicherheitswachmann sein! Sie werden also nicht nur die Besucher per Videokameras überwachen, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand etwas klaut oder in den Ecken rumknutscht - Sie werden auch noch Teil der Show sein. Ich denke, das macht die Sache so richtig authentisch." "Äh, jetzt würde ich Ihnen noch gern sagen, was so alles neu ist. Wir haben noch ein weiteres Set von Zeichnungen gefunden, ganz reizend. Und einen Foxy-Kopf! Wir denken, dass er authentisch sein könnte, aber vielleicht gehört er auch nur zu einem ranzigen Cosplay... Und wir haben einen sehr alten Tischventilator gefunden, allerdings aus Metall. Also passen Sie gut auf Ihre Finger auf, hähä... Im Moment ist dieser Laden... naja... Flackernde Lichter, Gruselpuppen... Ehrlich gesagt, hatten wir gehofft, dass wir jetzt mehr" Anm. d. Red. "zusammenbekommen hätten. Wenn wir bis nächste Woche nichts Cooleres aufbringen können, werden wir Sie einfach in ein Fellkostüm stecken und Sie laufen durch die Gänge und rufen 'Buhh!', hihihi... Aber wie gesagt, jetzt gerade versuchen wir, noch einen guten Leitfaden aufzubauen. Irgend so ein Typ, der bei den Umbauarbeiten ausgeholfen hat, hat uns erzählt, dass es da noch eine Art Extraraum gebe, der aber völlig zugenagelt sei. Also werden wir da mal reinspicken und sehen, was wir dort vorfinden." "Ähm, jetzt machen Sie sich erstmal mit dem ganzen Drum und Dran vertraut. Sie können die Überwachungskameras die ganze Nacht über checken, klicken Sie dazu einfach rechts auf den blauen Knopf. Sie können auch zwischen den Raumkameras und den Ventilationsschacht-Kameras hin- und her wechseln. Ganz links von Ihnen können Sie den Wartungsmonitor bedienen, damit können Sie jedes System neu starten, das eventuell ausfällt. Ähmm, naja, um diesen Ort wirklich uralt wirken zu lassen, haben wir es vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben, hehe... Manche Gerätschaften funktionieren gar nicht richtig. Das mit dem Feuer war übrigens kein Scherz! D-d-das ist ein echtes Risiko. Am wichtigsten ist deshalb, auf das Belüftungssystem zu achten. Schauen Sie, dieser Ort wird Sie selbst gruseln und wenn Sie die Belüftung ausfallen lassen, dann fangen Sie an, verrückte Dinge zu sehen. Also halten Sie die Belüftung am Laufen. Okay, werfen Sie immer ein Auge auf alles hier und wir werden zusehen, dass wir morgen Nacht etwas Neues für Sie haben." Nacht 2 Hey man, okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are like, prehistoric! I think they were like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that so. I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit man. But I have an even better surprise for you and you're not gonna believe this: we found one. A REAL one. uh-oh-uh gotta go man... uh, well... well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later man! Uh, hello! Hello hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle, climb into and climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have 2 specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents, injuries, death, reparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands off approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Übersetzung "Hey, Mann! Okay, ich habe ein paar großartige Neuigkeiten für Sie! Zu allerst: Wir haben ein paar uralte Tonband-Kassetten entdeckt! Mann, die sind regelrecht vorsintflutlich! Ich denke, das waren so etwas wie Anleitungskassetten für die früheren Mitarbeiter, oder sowas in der Art. Ich dachte, wir könnten sie über die Lautsprecheranlage abspielen, während die Besucher durch die Attraktion laufen. Mann, das macht das Ganze erst richtig glaubwürdig. Aber ich habe eine noch viel bessere Überraschung für Sie und Sie werden es nicht glauben: Wir haben einen" Anm. d. Red. "gefunden. Einen ECHTEN" Anm. d. Red. "Äähh, mmhh, ich muss jetzt gehen... nun... nun gut, schauen Sie selbst nach, i-i-irgendwo da drin ist er, i-i-ich bin sicher, Sie werden ihn sehen können. Okay, ich lasse Ihnen einfach mal das großartige Tonband da, das ich gefunden habe! Wir reden später, Mann!" (Tonband-Ansage) "Äh, hallo? Hallo, hallo. Ähm, willkommen zu Ihrer neuen Karriere als Darsteller/Unterhalter bei 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'! Äh, dieses Band wird Sie mit dringend benötigten Informationen darüber versorgen, wie Sie die Maskottchen-Kostüme anzuziehen, zu bedienen und wieder auszuziehen haben. Zur Zeit besitzen wir zwei ganz speziell gefertigte Kostüme, die als Animatronics UND Kostüme zur gleichen Zeit fungieren. Richten Sie deshalb bitte Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit darauf, zu lernen, wie man die Anzüge bedient, da sonst Unfälle, Verletzungen, groteske Verstümmelungen und/oder Todesfälle die Folge sein können. Der erste und meistbesprochene Punkt ist, wie man die Maskottchen als Animatronic bedient. Um die Bedienung zu erleichtern, sind die Animatronics darauf ausgerichtet, Geräuschen zu folgen, die sie hören. Dies ist ein einfacher und handlicher Ansatz, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Animatronics bei den Kindern bleiben - für maximale Unterhaltung und Begeisterung der Menge. Um die Animatronics in den Anzug-Modus zu versetzen, stecken Sie die Handkurbel, welche vom Hersteller beigefügt wurde, ein und drehen Sie sie. Das Drehen der Handkurbel wird die Animatronik-Teile entlang der Seite des Anzugs aufspulen und stauchen, um Platz zum Hineinklettern zu bieten. Bitte stellen Sie sicher, dass die Schnappschlösser wirklich fest eingerastet sind, damit die Animatronik-Geräte auch wirklich gesichert sind. Wir werden auf weitere Details in der morgigen Besprechung eingehen. Vergessen Sie nicht, stets zu lächeln - Sie sind das Gesicht von 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'!" Nacht 3 (Tonband-Ansage) Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring-locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against the spring-lock inside the suit. Do not touch the spring-locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring-locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In any case of the spring-locks comes loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Übersetzung (Tonband-Ansage) "Ähm, hallo, hallo. Äh, in der heutigen Unterrichtsstunde werden wir mit dem Training zur sicheren Handhabung der Anzüge fortfahren. Wenn Sie einen Animatronic als Anzug verwenden, stellen Sie bitte sicher, dass alle Animatronikteile im Inneren des Anzugs durch die Schnappschlösser fest zusammengestaucht und eingerastet sind. Es mag einige Augenblicke dauern, Ihren Kopf und Oberkörper so positionieren zu können, dass Sie gehen und sprechen können. Versuchen Sie, nicht die Schnappschlösser im Anzug anzustupsen, oder anzustoßen. Berühren Sie die Schnappschlösser niemals. Hauchen Sie die Schnappschlösser nicht an, da Feuchtigkeit diese lockern und sie sich deshalb lösen könnten. Für den Fall, dass sich die Schnappschlösser lösen, während Sie den Anzug tragen, versuchen Sie bitte, sich aus überfüllten Bereichen zu entfernen, während Sie bluten, um den Besuchern und Kunden nicht das Vergnügen zu verderben. Wie immer gilt: sollte es je einen Notfall geben, begeben Sie sich bitte in den dafür vorgesehenen Sicherheitssraum. Jeder Standort verfügt über einen Extraraum, der nicht in den digitalen Bauplan-Aufzeichnungen der Animatronics und Überwachungskameras eingezeichnet ist. Dieser Raum ist vor Kunden verborgen, unsichtbar für die Animatronics und hat keine Überwachungskamera. Wie immer gilt: denken Sie daran, zu lächeln - Sie sind das Gesicht von 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'!" Nacht 4 (Tonband-Ansage) Uh hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at a sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Übersetzung (Tonband-Ansage) "Ähm, hallo, hallo? Mmhh, es gab da eine geringfügige Änderung in den Firmenrichtlinien betreffs des Gebrauchs der Anzüge. Lassen Sie's bleiben. Nachdem wir von einem bedauerlichen Zwischenfall an einem Zweigstandort erfahren haben, bei dem mehrere Schnappschlösser gleichzeitig versagt hatten, hat die Firma die Anzüge als ungeeignet für Mitarbeiter eingestuft. Sicherheit ist unsere oberste Priorität hier bei Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, deshalb werden die klassischen Anzüge an einen geeigneten Standort versetzt, wo unser Techniker einen Blick drauf werfen wird. Bis Ersatz eingetroffen ist, wird von Ihnen erwartet, dass Sie vorrübergehend Leihkostüme tragen, die Ihnen zugeschickt werden. Denken Sie bitte immer daran, dass diese sehr kurzfristig ausgesucht werden mussten, daher werden Fragen zur Notwendigkeit und zur Angemessenheit von vornherein abgewiesen. Ich wiederhole: die bisherigen Anzüge werden nicht mehr angefasst, aktiviert, oder gar getragen. Nachdem dies gesagt ist, sind wir nun von jeglicher Haftung befreit, machen Sie, was Sie wollen. Wie immer gilt: denken Sie daran, zu lächeln - Sie sind das Gesicht von 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'!" Nacht 5 (Tonband-Ansage) Hello? Hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer ever be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Übersetzung (Tonband-Ansage) "Hallo? Hallo? Ähm, dies ist eine Erinnerung an die Firmenrichtlinie betreffs des Sicherheitsraums. Der Sicherheitsraum ist für das Equipment sowie für Eigentum, das gerade nicht verwendet wird, bestimmt und in der Tat nur als Sicherheitsbereich für Mitarbeiter vorgesehen. Er dient nicht als Pausenraum und sollte auch nicht als Versteck und/oder Versammlungsraum betrachtet werden. Unter gar keinen Umständen dürfen Besucher je in diesen Raum, oder überhaupt aus dem Hauptbereich der Shows gebracht werden. Die Geschäftsleitung hat außerdem darauf hingewiesen, dass der Sprungfeder-Anzug 'Bonnie' nachweislich bewegt wurde. Wir möchten die Mitarbeiter daran erinnern, dass dieser Anzug unter keinen Umständen sicher genug ist, um ihn zu tragen. Vielen Dank und denken Sie daran, stets zu lächeln - Sie sind das Gesicht von 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'!" Trivia * Es ist bemerkenswert, dass von der 2. Hälfte der 2. Nacht in FnaF-3 an ausnahmslos alle "Anrufe" in Wahrheit abgespielte Tonbandaufnahmen aus der Zeit um 1987 sind. Es ruft also von der 3. Nacht an niemand mehr persönlich an. Das ist umso offensichtlicher, nachdem Phone Guy sich in der 1. Hälfte des Telefonats in der 2. Nacht recht hastig verabschiedet. * Die Tonbandaufnahme aus der 2. Nacht in FnaF-3 bekräftigt die Warnung, die Phone Guy bereits in der 1. Nacht von FnaF-1 ausspricht, nämlich die Verletzungsgefahr, die von der Innenmechanik in den Animatronikkostümen ausgeht. * Die Tonbandaufnahme aus der 2. Nacht in FnaF-3 bestätigt ebenso den Hinweis von Phone Guy (1. Nacht in FnaF-2), dass die Animatronics darauf ausgerichtet sind, Geräuschen zu folgen. * Besonders unheimlich wirken die Tonbandaufnahmen dadurch, dass sie stets mit der gleichen, gebetsmühlenartigen Litanei ("Denken Sie daran, stets zu lächeln - Sie sind das Gesicht von 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'!") enden. Kategorie:Vorfälle